With increasing size and resolution of display panels, image quality deteriorates due to flicker and horizontal crosstalk. Flicker occurs when a display picture changes between dark and bright alternatively with alternating of multiple image frames. The horizontal crosstalk phenomenon is a phenomenon by which, if a certain color is displayed in a certain region of the display image, a gray level different from a predetermined gray level is displayed in regions located on the left and right sides of the certain region. Although various methods are proposed to prevent the phenomena of flicker and horizontal crosstalk of the display picture, existing solutions are usually only effective to prevent one phenomenon described above, that is, the flicker phenomenon and horizontal crosstalk phenomenon cannot be avoided simultaneously in existing display panels and displays. In addition, complex driving signals are usually required for the existing solutions to address the flicker problem. For example, the display panel is driven in a dot inversion driving mode, which results in a high power consumption of the display panel.
In view of the above, a display panel and a display device which can prevent a flicker phenomenon while avoiding a horizontal crosstalk phenomenon of the display picture are desired.